No money owed for love
by Lockerz
Summary: Sophie & Sian discuss Sophie's mistake and Sian will stop at nothing to help her see the brighter side and cheer her up. Spoilers for July 8th.


**Set after the episode on the 8th of July in which the money problems were discovered and the Roof & Refuge scheme was divulged as a scam. Obviously contains spoilers but not many, I suppose. Love this couple and find them adorable. 3**

**I own nothing except my writing~  
><strong>

**If anyone has any ideas for what I should write next, I'm up to requests and ideas within reason as this couple have so much potential yet my brain has so little at current. Thank yous in advance.**

* * *

><p>"Sophie, listen to me!" Sian shouted as she thundered up the stairs after the brunette, trying to desperately grab at her hand, her coat, anything.<p>

"No, Sian, don't you realise what I've done? £20,000 quid, Sian!" Sophie yelled back, spinning on her heels to glare at her girlfriend. Her chest was rising and falling raggedly as she tried to hold back a mixture of sobs and stupid, most likely hurtful, retorts. Before Sian could say anything else however she had spun on her heels and literally pounced onto the landing.

"Soph, at least breathe and think," The blonde pleaded as she followed in her wake, trying desperately to decrease the distance between them. Sophie sniffed and covered her nose and mouth with her hand as she shoved the door open, nearly blowing it off the hinges. Sian was there quick enough to grab the handle before it made a rather large dent in the wall.

"I don't want ta think, Sian," She sobbed as she sank down onto her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in them. "My dad's gonna call the police and they're gonna know it was me," She choked as she wiped at her eyes frantically. "I'm gonna end up in jail or somethin'," She finished, biting down on the back of the fist she had just created.

"Well if ya do, I can be the one that breaks you out," Sian huffed as she sank down beside her girlfriend and took her into her arms, burying her face into her neck.

"You're not helping," Sophie breathed, a small smile flickering momentarily on her lips all the same. She just needed to smile but her chest was all tensed and tight, making it hard to breathe.

"Babe, listen to me," Sian murmured as she rested a hand on the brunette's jaw and turned her face to be directly in front of hers. Watery, mascara stained green orbs met glistening, firm blue ones and tentatively Sian pressed her lips to Sophie's. The kiss was short, yet tender, and held the lingering taste of salt from the brunette's tears. "Your dad's gonna find them and that money's going to go back into his bank and it'll all blow over, just like everything," She paused as Sophie sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve, giving a small nod. "Like with baby Jack, like with Rosie's modelling, like with you-" She stopped, wondering whether to say what she had planned. Sophie's fall from the roof that had nearly killed her wasn't the best thing to bring up when the girl was obviously so fragile.

"I know what you were going to say, Sian," Sophie muttered as her slim fingers found Sian's and laced through them, raising them to press a kiss to her palm. "Do you think.." She stopped and let her eyes find Sian's again. "Do you think we could just lay down?" She asked, her glinting orbs not once leaving the other girls. Sian bit her lip and gave a small nod before scooting backwards so her back was to the wall. Sophie gave her a small smile then swung her legs up onto the mattress and lay back, head sinking into the pillows. Sian's body was soon on its side beside hers, arm coming to drape across her waist, head coming to rest on her shoulder. "What if I do get arrested, Sian?"

"Well I'll be dead gutted then won't I?" Sian said playfully as she pushed herself up on her elbow and brought up a hand to wipe some of the mascara away that had dried on Sophie's cheek.

"Would you still love me if I was in jail?" Sophie asked hesitantly, not really wanting to think about the idea. What she had done wouldn't go down well, even if it had been with the best intentions.

"Course," Sian breathed as she leant down, pressing a firm kiss to the girl's forehead. "I told you I'd always love ya, and I mean that an' all,"

"But do ya? Like proper?" Sophie said, her voice barely audible but Sian caught the words.

"Sophie, don't be so thick, of course I do, I've been here through all of it ain't I?" Sian reminded her, giving her side a teasing prod. Sian had found the best way was to let Sophie talk about her problems but everything in their power had been said about this one and now they were merely waiting for the tantalising and most likely horrifying result.

"I s'pose," Sophie relented, turning her head to give her girlfriend an apologetic smile. "Didn't mean ta drag ya into it,"

"Trust me, I've been dragged into your family's business since day one," Sian reminded her playfully.

"Yeah, I s'pose," Sophie said distantly as she closed her eyes and let a thoughtful expression take over her face. "Do ya reckon James is in on it all?" She added finally after a small moment of silence.

"I wouldn't say he had nowt to do with it," Sian concluded, her eyes furrowing together as she tried to weigh it all up in her mind. The brunette let out a shaky sigh and covered her eyes with a hand, following the action up with a deep breath.

"Ya know if I listened to ya, half the things in my life wouldn't be so pants and pear shaped," Sophie laughed as she rolled onto her side to face the blonde, her eyes half closed.

"Yeah, so, we learn from our mistakes don't we?" Sian pointed out, her hopeful tone coming through.

"I must be a bloody genius then,"

"Don't be daft," The blonde hissed as she gave the brunette a playful push. Problem was Sophie hadn't been expecting it and perhaps Sian had pushed her a little too hard because moments later Sophie was flat on  
>her back on the bed room floor, pillow falling unceremoniously over her face in return. "Sophie!" Sian yelped as she sat up hurriedly and scrambled to the edge of the bed to gaze down at the fallen girl. Much to her relief the brunette was giggling, gazing at the ceiling. "Bloody barmy you are," Sian breathed as she moved to kneel beside the girl, pulling the pillow from her face.<p>

"Only for you," Sophie whispered as she cupped the blonde's jaw and arched her back, moving up to press a kiss to the girl's lips. Just then there was the thunder of footsteps coming up the stairs and both girl's froze. Kevin's voice cut through the air as he recounted Sally with his disappointment in their youngest daughter once more. Sian sighed and helped Sophie to sit up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah well if it doesn't work my dad will kill me before I even get thrown into jail," Sophie groaned.

"Bet you'd look good in stripes," Sian commented, hoping to perk the girl up again.

"Course I will, I look good in anything, not just a pretty face remember,"

"Babe, that's meant to mean your personality not just looks, you can't see personality in stripes," Sian laughed as she leant her forehead against Sophie's temple. Sophie continued to chuckle.

"I'll steal a spoon and dig my way out if I know you're on the other side," Sophie said as she turned her head to make her own forehead touch Sian's.

"No need, I'd already have broken my way in with a crowbar," Sian said proudly. Sophie merely rolled her eyes.

"Before or after flirting with the guards?"

"Oh shut it," Sian growled as she pressed her lips to her girlfriend's, silencing her completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading (: R&amp;R if you like.<strong>


End file.
